El ala de la Muerte
by Chiyo Asakura
Summary: Detras de un velo, siento que muero... te fuiste y yo quede sin aliento. Un oneshot sobre la muerte y el renacer con el amor eterno.


**El Ala de la Muerte**

Todo podía ser distinto, pero no lo era, la verdad es que todo era doloroso. Ni el mismo lo creía.

_Mientras en el pasado disfrutábamos_

_en el presente nos distanciamos_

_por aquella razón inevitable_

_de aquel brazo eterno no me pude salvar._

_-_¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡NO PUEDE SER! –aquel grito podía desgarrar hasta el corazón más frío

Las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos, su único grito había captado la atención de sus acompañantes, que acudieron a él. Su voz no salía, su corazón estaba en mil pedazos, deseaba que nada de eso hubiera ocurrido. La culpa la tenía solo él, solo él.

_Nos profesamos un amor eterno_

_con un beso profundo lo sellamos_

_y con aquella pasión nos entregamos_

_ahora el velo de la muerte nos alejó._

Aquel joven de ojos castaños, tan vivos antes, como tan muertos ahora. Aquella que albergaba su corazón había perecido, en las garras de aquel ángel oscuro, donde jamás la volvería a ver.

Su joven acompañante, de cabellos largos azules, y sus ojos negros, Tomoyo, lloraba desconsolada, en el abrazo de su amado, joven e inteligente, Eriol. Sus rostros apagados, sin emoción, sin la mínima idea de poder minimizar el dolor que ahora sentía el joven de ojos castaños.

La noticia se las había dado el doctor, todos sus ocupantes habían muerto gracias a la intervención de un borracho que manejaba un tráiler al medio día en la carretera. El padre de ella, Touya, y Sakura ahora estaban en los brazos de la muerte.

_Aunque la distancia evite nuestro encuentro_

_nuestros corazones siempre permanecerán juntos_

_aunque no me veas, no me sientas, no me escuches_

_yo estaré siempre ahí para protegerte._

Nunca fue su intención, solo quiso darle una alegría y que pudiera gozar con su familia. Unos pases, habían sido la causa de su muerte. Su amada, su amor, todo lo era ella en el, jamás podría olvidar su culpa, ni su rostro ni su calor. Sintió que todo aquello era mentira, no podría ser… no podía ser. Aquello había sido el acabose de su vida.

_Tus sueños eran mis sueños, contigo viajaba_

_Tus besos eran la gota de miel de mi existencia_

_tu vida era mi vida, juntos éramos uno_

_ahora todo cambió, y yo sentí morir contigo._

_-_No puede ser –se repetía dentro de sí mismo

_Ahora mi vida acabó…_

_aquel sueño de blancos acabó…_

_aquel sentir de tu piel se esfumó…_

_ahora soy… un cuerpo sin voluntad._

Así pasaron los días, todo aquello no acabó, el último adiós se dio en el cementerio, donde veía como su cuerpo era enterrado, junto con su familia en un sepulcro que él les había preparado. Desde la noticia, jamás volvió a llorar, ni sonreír ni sus ojos mostraban vida. En el adiós, simplemente se quedó en su tumba, parado viendo hacia el suelo, su cabello cubría sus ojos, el tiempo era irrelevante, no esperaba nada, no podía esperar nada.

_Te extraño, hermosa mujer de ojos esmeralda…_

_tu rostro angelical y tu corazón de plata…_

_ahora sé que no podré verte…_

_aunque muera, porque yo te causé tu ida al cielo._

Quería morir en ese momento, pero no pasaba. Simplemente aquello era irremediable. Se hundió en sí mismo y simplemente siguió su camino, hacia su casa… solo entró y se desplomó en el suelo. No quería seguir viviendo, no quería luchar, no quería… añorar más a su amada, acababa con lo que era él, pero no podía evitarlo… su pesadumbre, su tristeza podían más con el que con su propia alma.

_No me extrañes, no llores, no grites por mi…_

_que el dolor que sientes ahora…_

_me atrae hasta ti, con una nota encantada…_

_donde la melodía mata a los corazones destrozados._

Oyó una voz que lo llamaba, que lo alentaba, que lo alegraba. Su rostro levantó y vio a su amada, con su vestido blanco y unas alas de cristal. Mostraba su rostro lleno de tristeza, de ver a su amado abatido, destrozado por su partida. Tocó su rostro, sus ojos volvieron a la vida. El se levantó, no podía tocar sus manos, pero podía sentir su calor… su mente le estaba haciendo pasar malas jugadas. Ella negó su pensamiento, sonrió dulcemente y lo atrajo hacia ella, fundiéndose en un abrazo eterno, donde no podrían separarlos de nuevo.

_Ahora te vuelvo a encontrar…_

_No sufrirás por mi jamás…_

_no atraigas la culpa a tu corazón…_

_solo tus ojos esmeralda podían revivir mi corazón…_

_amor mío… tu revives el mío…_

La noticia llegó veloz a sus amigos y acompañantes, el había fallecido también, un paro cardiaco había sido su causa. Solo cuentan que su rostro por fin había revelado una sonrisa febril entre tanta desgracia.

_Juntos permanecieron…_

_ni la muerte pudo separarlos…_

_su amor mutuo, sus corazones…_

_permanecerán por la eternidad._

----------------------------------------------------------

Hoola:

Dirán que triste, pero es algo que me pasó con los padres de la alumna de mi mamá, que eran buenos amigos, me di cuenta que el amor cruza fronteras, que el amor es incondicional y que al final siempre permanecerá. Este es un fic en honor a ellos, que a pesar de la desgracia pudieron estar juntos. Pero si les digo una cosa, no se dejen morir, no se dejen inundar por la tristeza, revivan aquellos momentos con sonrisas y hagan que aquel ser que aman los vea felices y se pueda ir en paz, porque la verdad es que ellos no se van sino ven que ustedes a pesar de la desgracia, están en paz.

Es el primero que escribo de este tipo, dejen sus reviews, cuéntenme que les pareció. Eso me alegrará el corazón. Para aquellos que aman, recuerden: El amor verdadero siempre permanecerá en sus corazones, nunca podrán separarlos ni por el lazo de la muerte, luchen por aquello que sienten y que verdaderamente vale la pena.

Gracias a los que lo leyeron, dejen un review, ya que me alegran y ayudan a que la musa de la inspiración pase por aquí.


End file.
